


complete me, mistreat me, want you to be bad

by mathgoat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie Tozier, Comeplay, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming Kink, Sub Richie Tozier, THEYRE IN LOVE YOUR HONOUR, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, catch me adding more and more sex tags with more and more shame jesus christ, it is actually less intense than it sounds, theres like a smidge of fluff bc i can’t help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgoat/pseuds/mathgoat
Summary: Richie grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. The water was warm already. “Come in then, hurry up.” He turned around just as Eddie was opening the door. “If this is just some elaborate plan to get a sneaky peek at my dick, you could’ve just—”Richie stopped short when he saw what Eddie was holding. In one hand, he had his scarf, but in the other was Richie’s doodling notebook. As in, the one that saidSpaghetti’s Slutin sharpie across the front cover, that had all his horny anatomy drawings and his stupid married name bullshit in it. Eddie was holding his notebook and his mouth was hanging open and his eyes drifted down Richie’s body again.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 446





	complete me, mistreat me, want you to be bad

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST FINISHED FIRST SEMESTER OF MY LAST YEAR OF UNI SO I DECIDED TO WRITE PORN. This entire thing came into my head in the span of ten minutes while I was in the shower. Title is from Want You Bad by The Offspring. Pls enjoy <3

They each had a key to each other’s apartment and Richie should have known this would come around to bite him in the ass one of these days. 

(Literally.)

He’d grown an elaborate collection of notebooks over the years, first whatever shitty exercise books he could find at the dollar store in middle school, then upgrading to proper sketchbooks in high school when he started taking art electives, and eventually he had to buy (from IKEA, and let Eddie and Ben build) a massive shelf for all his damn notebooks because, yes, he was a notebook hoarder, so sue him. He studied art of various kinds in college and after his multitude of identical books and dorming with Eddie nearly ended up with his embarrassingly horny sketches being discovered, Richie learned to keep his shit labelled.

As in, each black sketchbook had a piece of masking tape on the front with a red sharpie title so he didn’t accidentally take his _Spaghetti’s Slut_ book to his anatomy class again. (Luckily nobody in that class knew Eddie so having his hands and thighs drawn over and over again just looked like Richie was really dedicated to his work when he was really just a lovestruck pervert.)

(He really didn’t like thinking of himself in that way, but then he’d gone and drawn the lower half of his own face with Eddie’s hand around his throat and the words _good boy_ across his own full lips and, okay, yeah, he was a little bit of a creep sometimes.)

(At least he’d never seriously considered drawing fantasy-Eddie’s dick.)

Sometimes Richie was certain he’d never grown out of his middle school crush tendencies, especially times like this when he was lying on his stomach on his bed, doodling in said sketchbook various combinations of his own name mixed with his best friend’s like a teenage girl. It was hard, Richie felt, to have been so helplessly in love with someone for over a decade and not have them know, not be able to show his feelings because there was no way in hell Eddie liked him back, no matter how many tall, smart, funny boyfriends he had. Richie was just seeing signs where there were none, on account of his shitty eyesight, of course. But _god,_ how he wanted to run his hands across Eddie’s chest, grip his biceps and kiss his cheeks and appreciate everything that he was up close and in real life instead of relying on his memory of the times he’d seen him half-naked coming out of the showers at college or lazing around Richie’s apartment in those tiny little shorts that Richie’s dick was always so traitorously interested in.

He tapped his pencil against the page.

_Richie Kaspbrak_

_Eddie Tozier_

_Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier_

_Tozier-Kaspbrak_

He honestly thought they all sounded as good as each other.

Not that it mattered.

God, he had to stop this. He had to get over Eddie already. For fuck’s sake, it’d been… nearly fourteen years. He’d been in love with his best friend for fourteen years. He was twenty-five years old, three of their friends were married, two of them to each other, and here Richie was, pining after his middle school crush like a teenage _idiot._

His phone buzzed on the bed next to him. He didn’t even register what the notification was because as soon as he saw the 5:28 pm glaring up at him, Richie vaulted off the bed and flung his notebook into a random drawer. Eddie would be coming to pick him up in half an hour for their weekly dinner catchup and he needed to shower like two hours ago. He was barely going to have time to pick out a nice outfit now. Not that he thought Eddie would notice. Eddie never noticed Richie flirting with him, dressing up for him, buying him random little gifts or always responding to his messages no matter the time of night.

(Spoiler alert: Eddie _did_ notice these things, Richie was just an idiot.)

He hopped around the bedroom, pushing his sweatpants and socks off, stumbling around to get out of his clothes and into the bathroom as quickly as possible without falling on his face. He made it to the bathroom, poking his head into the shower to check his soap hadn’t magically disappeared again, and stripped off his sweater. Glasses on the vanity, Richie spun around to grab his towel, only to find the rack empty. He groaned.

He was up on his toes with his hands in the linen closet when he heard the front door open. Richie’s head whipped around when he heard the sound of Eddie’s voice.

“Rich?! Did you get my fucking text?”

Oh, shit. Why the fuck was Eddie so early? Richie was in his _boxers_ standing in the _hallway_ where Eddie was about to walk into and see—

“Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing?”

Richie could feel his entire body flush pink, cheeks and ears burning as Eddie’s gaze drifted down his body. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, but he could still make out the deep red shirt tucked into black pants that Eddie was wearing, a coat hanging over his arm. Richie swallowed, hoping to a God he didn’t believe in that he didn’t pop a boner right now.

“Like somethin’ you see, Spaghetti Head?” he teased, fingers finally grabbing hold of a clean towel.

“Ew, don’t be ridiculous. You look like a corpse. Get some meat on your bones and then we’ll talk.”

Richie chuckled. “Sorry I’ve just gotta…” He nodded in gesture towards the bathroom. “I’ll be real quick.”

“It’s fine, it’s only five-thirty-five. I just came to get my fucking scarf that you keep stealing. It’s freakin’ cold out there.” 

Richie waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever, go look for it then, I’ve got to hop in the shower ASAP.” He disappeared back into the bathroom as Eddie started rummaging through his living room for his scarf. Richie stripped his boxers off and flung them over his shoulder, hanging the towel up and turning on the water. He stuck his hand under the stream, begging for it to heat the fuck up already, when he heard a banging at the bathroom door.

“Richie?” Eddie’s voice was softer than he’d been expecting.

“Yeah, dude, what is it?” Richie replied, exasperated. How difficult was it for him to get in the fucking shower?

“I… I need to come in.”

“Look, if you need to piss, just stick your dick out the window. I do it all the time when I’m drunk, the neighbours don’t give a shit.”

“No, it’s— I need to talk to you.”

Richie groaned. “Can’t you tell I’m busy?”

“It’s important, Richie!”

“Fine, _fine._ ” He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. The water was warm already. “Come in then, hurry up.” He turned around just as Eddie was opening the door. “If this is just some elaborate plan to get a sneaky peek at my dick, you could’ve just—”

Richie stopped short when he saw what Eddie was holding. In one hand, he had his scarf, but in the other was Richie’s doodling notebook. As in, the one that said _Spaghetti’s Slut_ in sharpie across the front cover, that had all his horny anatomy drawings and his stupid married name bullshit in it. Eddie was holding his notebook and his mouth was hanging open and his eyes drifted down Richie’s body again.

“Eds, I’m so sor—”

“What is this?”

Richie started rambling, “Eddie, shit, I’m so fucking sorry. I can’t— _fuck,_ I can’t believe you found that, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll get rid of it, I promise. You’ll never hear about it again.”

Eddie was silent for a moment. “Do you really mean it?” he whispered.

Did he—

Several things crossed Richie’s mind in the span of three seconds.

For one, he could just fucking deny everything. Snatch the book from Eddie’s hand and kick him out of his apartment and never speak to him again. Or he could deny that it _meant_ anything and just chalk it up to being a horny bastard who hadn’t gotten laid in a while and he totally had books with all their friends’ bodies and faces sketched across several pages and this was just Eddie’s one that he happened to be working on a few minutes ago.

Or.

Or he could tell the truth, risk their friendship, hope that the way Eddie’s eyes kept sweeping with a heated gaze down his body actually meant something, too.

Richie’s heart slammed in his chest. “I-I— Yeah. Yeah, I mean it all.”

He watched Eddie’s jaw clench and unclench. “Eddie Tozier?” Richie could feel his hands start to shake with uncertainty, not able to decipher this reaction yet. But Eddie continued, rolling his eyes a little, “Please, like I’d ever take your last name. We’re definitely hyphenating.”

“We’re—” Richie blinked. “What?”

“Drop the towel.”

His heart stuttered, eyes widening almost comically as he stammered out again, “W-What?”

“Drop the towel, Richie,” Eddie repeated. He placed the scarf on the vanity and the notebook on top of it, and then - holy fucking _shit_ \- he started unbuttoning his shirt. _“Now.”_

Richie let his fingers unclench, the ends of the towel coming loose and then falling to the floor. He stood there, cheeks flushed and ears burning, completely naked with the shower still running while Eddie Kaspbrak had his shirt hanging open, eyed off Richie’s half-hard cock and _licked his lips._

Richie was pretty sure he had died, but if it meant Eddie continued looking at him like that, he wasn’t sure he minded.

Eddie shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off, stripped off his undershirt immediately after, and pointed at the shower. “Can we get in?”

“Oh my god,” Richie breathed.

“Can we get in or not?”

Richie nodded.

“Good,” Eddie said. And then he stepped forward into Richie’s space and pulled him down by the neck to crash their lips together.

Richie was definitely sure he had died and was literally in heaven right now.

There was no other explanation for the way Eddie’s fingers weaved through his hair and tugged, other hand cupping his cheek, their mouths moving together seamlessly. Eddie shoved his tongue into Richie’s mouth and Richie moaned, hips jerking forward on their own, his dick rubbing against Eddie’s toned torso.

Eddie pulled away with a wet smack and his hands flew to his pants button. “Get in, I’ll be a sec.”

“Holy shit, Eds,” Richie breathed.

“Keep calling me that and you’re definitely not getting fucked today.”

Richie whimpered, but listened, stepping into the shower and under the warm spray of water. Eddie joined him a few seconds later and Richie’s eyes flew directly down to his cock, thickening and flushed pink and so fucking perfect.

“Oh my god.”

Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s chest and stepped right into his space, leaning up on his toes to kiss him again. He let their mouths move together for a while, slick and heated, tongues sliding along each other and mapping out the insides of their mouths. Eddie nipped at Richie’s lips, hands finding their way back to his hair where he gave a harsh tug. Richie groaned into his mouth, knees nearly buckling and cock jutting out against Eddie’s stomach, both of them completely hard now.

Eddie pulled back and wrapped one hand around Richie’s cock, stroking lazily. Richie’s hips jerked forward into the touch. Eddie’s hands were smaller but rougher than his own, but he didn’t get to relish the feeling for long because then Eddie was sinking to the floor and letting his mouth drop open to lick a broad stripe along the underside of Richie’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, Eds.” He was way too close already and they’d barely even started. Eddie wrapped his lips around the head of Richie’s dick and sucked hard, tongue flicking across the slit and rubbing at the sensitive spot beneath the head. Richie’s hands flailed about, one slapping against the shower wall and the other finding its way into Eddie’s hair, not pulling, just holding so he felt grounded and wouldn’t collapse under the weight of his own arousal as Eddie’s lips sunk down his length and he started bobbing his head. “Holy shit, Eddie. Feels so good, you look _so_ hot.”

Eddie hummed around his cock, hand working at the base of his shaft. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, twisting his wrist and tilting his head until Richie’s hips began bucking into the sensation without meaning to. Eddie pulled off and pressed his forearm across Richie’s hips, keeping them still.

“Don’t move,” he said, voice hoarse and croaky and _fuck,_ Richie was this close to coming just from hearing him. “Are you close?”

Richie nodded. “So close, Eds. So fucking— oh my god,” he whimpered, words cut off when Eddie’s mouth slid back down and he continued sucking him off earnestly, hand and lips moving together, squeezing just tight enough that Richie’s toes curled and his nails scraped against Eddie’s scalp. Heat was building inside him and in the shower alike, steam undoubtedly fogging up the bathroom mirror from the hot water and Richie’s constant panting. His head fell back as Eddie gave a particularly loud, intense suck, his other hand digging into Richie’s thigh as he bobbed his head, lips sliding up and down the length of Richie’s cock, over and over, growing faster and tighter until Richie was moaning high and loud, feeling himself begin to unravel. “Eds, _shit,_ I’m gonna come, oh fuck, oh fuck, _fuck—”_

Eddie pulled off as soon as Richie’s orgasm hit him, a high pitched moan ripping from his throat as his head fell forward just in time to see Eddie’s hand flying up and down Richie’s cock as he spurted hot and thick all over Eddie’s hand and chin. Richie’s chest heaved, blinking water from his eyes as Eddie stood on shaky legs and stuck his own face under the spray, washing Richie’s come away.

“Holy shit, oh my god,” Richie said for at least the fourth time today. He reached out for Eddie’s dick but his hand was slapped away before he could touch. Richie whined. “Please let me touch you, baby.”

“I was looking through your drawers,” Eddie said instead. “For my scarf. And I found your… impressive toy collection.”

Richie swallowed.

“You like getting fucked, Rich? God, the _size_ of some of those dildos. You just want to be spread open for a big fat cock, don’t you? Like to be fucked so hard into the mattress until you can’t even remember your own name?”

Richie’s eyes widened, ears ringing with disbelief. In all his fantasies, whenever he indulged and let himself think so explicitly about him and Eddie being together, he never thought Eddie would be one for such fucking _filthy_ dirty talk. He could have made a joke about it, something about trying to out-trash the Trashmouth, but instead he just nodded. This seemed to please Eddie because his lips twitched into some kind of fond smirk, eyes drifting up and down Richie’s body again.

“Can you go twice?” Eddie asked.

Richie literally _just_ came and his softening dick gave a pathetic twitch at the idea of getting hard again. Eddie really was trying to kill him. He nodded. “Indeed I can, Spaghetti. Gone four times in one day I have.”

A low growl rumbled in Eddie’s chest and he surged forward to kiss Richie again, all tongue and teeth and not much else. Richie’s hand reached out again to touch Eddie, wrapping his long fingers around his cock and stroking him. Eddie’s hips bucked forwards, the head of his dick grinding into Richie’s hipbone. Richie’s mouth dropped open as Eddie moaned into it, rutting against his hips a few more times.

Richie took the opportunity to duck down and attach his lips to Eddie’s neck, nipping gently and sucking at the wet skin there. “Fuck, Eds, you’re so amazing,” he breathed against his skin. “So perfect, holy fuck, I love you so much.”

Eddie’s movements slowed as he pulled back and Richie realised all of a sudden what he’d said.

“Shit, fuck, I’m sorry, I mean—”

“Richie,” Eddie cut in, “Don’t apologise. You think I don’t love you, too?” Richie just blinked at him, lips parted. “I found a notebook with shit about us getting married in it and now I’m going to fuck you and you don’t think those two things are related at all?”

“Well, I mean, when you put it like that, I suppose. But I just… I never thought… Why the fuck do you like _me?”_

Eddie chuckled. “Good question. Probably something to do with the fact that you make me laugh like nobody else and you’ve got these beautiful freckles that I can’t get enough of and your lips always look so kissable and you’re so fucking smart that it makes my head spin just thinking about it. You’re my best friend, Richie. How could I not love you?”

The backs of Richie’s eyelids burned embarrassingly, tears building at the corners of his eyes. _“Eds,”_ he sniffled.

“Shh, please don’t cry, Rich,” Eddie said, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “Come on, come here, gorgeous.”

Eddie pulled him down for a kiss and Richie went easily, letting their lips slide together and his tears mix with the water streaming down their faces. Eddie’s hand moved back to card through his hair, the other skirting up the side of his torso as Richie’s arms snaked around Eddie’s waist, keeping them pressed flush together. Richie’s cock twitched when it brushed against Eddie’s, which was still hard and warm and begging for release, and he could feel himself gaining interest again. Eddie licked along the backs of his teeth and sucked on his tongue, drawing a soft whimper from Richie’s mouth. The intensity of their kisses was kicked up a notch when Eddie resumed grinding against Richie’s hip, quiet little moans falling from his lips into Richie’s mouth where they refused to part. One of Eddie’s hands drifted back down Richie’s torso, nails scraping along wet, sensitive skin until he reached his half-hard dick.

“Mmm,” Eddie hummed into his mouth, pulled back to press open-mouthed kisses down his neck. “There we go. Look at you, Richie, you’re so fucking hot, you have no idea.” Eddie’s hands gripped his hips and spun his body around, pushing at the top of his spine so he bent over slightly, cheek against the shower wall. “Good boy,” Eddie said, and Richie whined.

“Please, Eds, put your fingers inside me. I’m literally gonna die if you don’t fuck me soon.”

Eddie snorted. “Drama queen.” He snaked a hand around Richie’s chest and held two fingers up to his mouth. “Suck.”

Richie did, lips around Eddie’s fingers and tongue between them, coating them in spit and bobbing his head, trying to imagine how Eddie’s dick would feel in his mouth. Maybe next time.

The fingers were gone far too soon but then Eddie pressed them both, spit-slick and warm, between Richie’s cheeks, dragging the tips against his hole. Richie’s eyes squeezed shut and he whimpered as Eddie pushed forward, one finger sliding in up to the second knuckle. He twisted his wrist and thrust his finger in and out until Richie could take all of it, then slid his second finger in alongside it.

Richie’s forehead knocked against the shower wall as he moaned. “Fuck, Eddie.”

“Fuck _Richie,”_ Eddie corrected with a soft laugh. Richie huffed.

“Please. Please fuck me, Eds, I want you so bad.”

“Soon, baby. Just one more.” Eddie crooked his fingers on the next thrust in and Richie keened, legs nearly buckling and hand slapping against the wall, sensitive from having already come but still so fucking good. “God, look at you,” Eddie marvelled, “You’re such a slut for it, Rich. You _love_ getting fucked, don’t you?”

Richie whined. “Yes, _yes,_ I love it, I love you. Please— _oh god,_ please, Eddie, it’s so much. It’s so _good.”_

Eddie finally pushed a third finger against his entrance, fucking him and scissoring his fingers as Richie rocked back into the sensation. “Are you clean?”

“Wha’?” Richie slurred.

“Clean. Are you, you know, clean?”

Richie blinked. “Are you askin’ me if I’m actually a slut or just like being called one?” Eddie let out a soft, low growl and crooked his fingers where they were still inside Richie’s body. Richie moaned. “Yes, _yes,_ I’m clean, I’m clean. Will you _please_ fuck me now?”

“You don’t get to call the shots around here,” Eddie said, withdrawing his fingers with one last flick of his wrist. He stepped behind Richie and leaned forward to press open-mouthed kisses along the top of his spine, teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder. Richie’s back arched, an endless litany of _please please please_ falling from his lips, pushing his ass backwards into Eddie and moaning as Eddie’s cock slid between his cheeks, not quite catching on his rim. “You’re so gorgeous, Richie, sound so pretty when you beg for me,” Eddie mumbled against his skin, finally pressing forward and sinking into him.

Richie’s eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open around an elongated moan, hands scrambling for purchase against the shower wall. One of Eddie’s hands gripped his hip tightly, the other sliding up his body to card through his hair, tangling his fingers in Richie’s wet curls and tugging harshly. _“Fuck,_ Eds,” Richie groaned as Eddie bottomed out and set up a quick and steady pace, hip bones smacking hard against his ass with a slapping wet sound that should have been a turn-off, but the only thing on Richie’s mind was _Eddie Eddie Eddie_ and the sweet, borderline painful slide of his cock inside him _._ The head of Eddie’s cock brushed against his oversensitive prostate and Richie whined, clenching around him. “Fuck, that hurts so good, what the fuck, Eddie, oh _god.”_

 _“You’re_ so good, Richie, so fucking hot,” Eddie growled near his ear. “So good for me, sweetheart, such a good little slut.”

Richie whimpered brokenly, noises falling out of his mouth punctuated with each thrust as Eddie slammed into him, the contradictory pet names going straight to his pounding heart and his aching cock. “Eddie,” he said again, like it was all he knew how to say. “I think I’m gonna come.”

“You’re gonna come again? Already? God, that’s so fucking hot. Come on, Richie, be a good boy and come for me. Let me hear you fall apart on my cock.”

Richie whined, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes again, reduced to a shaking, blubbering mess, and he nodded, moaning high in his throat. “Eds, Eds, fuck, I’m—” Richie choked out a sob, tears spilling over as Eddie yanked on his hair to attach his teeth to his exposed neck, changing the angle and fucking directly into Richie’s prostate until he cried out and was coming for the second time in less than an hour without a hand even on his dick, all over the shower wall, his body shaking with his release. 

“Fuck,” Eddie groaned against Richie’s skin, not letting up the force or pace of his thrusts. “You did so well, Richie, _fuck,_ so fucking gorgeous like this, _oh—“_ Eddie’s hips stilled, the whole length of his body pressed flush against Richie’s back and ass, spilling inside him and sinking his teeth into Richie’s shoulder. He kept grinding against him for a moment, riding out his orgasm, before pulling back completely and attaching his teeth to Richie’s ear. “Just how sensitive are you right now?”

Richie could only whine in response, and then Eddie’s fingers were back between his cheeks, pushing two right into him, fingering his come back into Richie’s body. Richie sobbed again, rocking back onto Eddie’s fingers once, twice, until his knees started to buckle under his weight and he felt like he was going to collapse. He heard Eddie curse under his breath, reaching behind him and his hand found Eddie’s chest, pushing gently until he withdrew his fingers. Eddie maneuvered Richie around, crowding him against the wall and pressing their mouths together, lips and tongues moving languidly with each other.

By the time they finally got out of the shower, Richie’s fingers were all wrinkly and his legs were nearly shaking. Eddie dried them both off and helped Richie choose an outfit for their dinner. Distractedly, Richie wondered why Eddie had booked them a table at such a fancy restaurant this time, frowning down at Eddie in confusion while Eddie did up the buttons on Richie’s shirt, thinking back to the _I love you_ s from earlier.

“So, does this now make our dinner tonight a date?” Richie asked, maybe too hopefully, unsure of where they stood.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but Richie could see a soft flush rising up his neck. “It was actually always meant to be a date,” Eddie said. “I’ve, uh, been thinking about telling you how I felt for a while now.”

Richie’s jaw dropped. “No way. Seriously? How long is a while?”

“A few years, I don’t know.”

“Just a few? ‘Cause, like, I’ve pretty much been in love with you since we met.”

“Hey, it’s not a competition,” Eddie grumbled.

“Yeah, dude, it really is, and it sounds like I’ve won. Ten points to Slytherin.”

“Well, at least I had the balls to do something about it, not just spend my spare time doodling Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier in my fuckin’ school books like I’m thirteen years old.”

Richie chuckled, stepping closer after Eddie was done with his shirt and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies together. “Look where it got me, though.” He ducked down and kissed Eddie square on the mouth, letting their lips slide together for a few moments, soft and sweet. Richie sighed happily when Eddie pulled away.

“Come on,” Eddie mumbled, nuzzling against Richie’s nose. “We’re going to lose our table.”

“What a first date, amirite?”

Eddie snorted, let their hands fall together as they left Richie’s apartment. “Four times in one day, you said? Does that mean you’d be up for round two when we get back?”

“Round two, hell yeah. And three and four and ten, twenty, whatever the fuck you want, Eds.”

“Your ass is going to be sore.”

Richie grinned. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this then please consider commenting!! It really motivates me to write more. Or come chat to me on tumblr [@bowtiescarves.](http://bowtiescarves.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
